You've Lost Your Beautiful Ways
by OHxMYxJONASx
Summary: What happens when Pony and Soda are being taken away from Darry and he can't do anything about it?


**You've Lost Your Beautiful Ways**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! **

_But I never thought I'd see you on the ground… _

It was about 1:30 in the morning when there was a sudden knock on the door of the Curtis house. "What the-," said Darry as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed to see who was at the door.

When Darry got to the door and answered it, all he saw was a man in a suit and a women dressed in white.

"Can I help you?" asked Darry.

"Does Darrel Curtis live at this residence?"

"Yes, that's me."

"My name is John Sawyer. This is my partner in crime Linda Plats. We're social workers and I'm afraid we'll need to see Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis right away. They are your brothers, right?"

"You're here to take them away aren't you!"

"I'm afraid we have to. It's been issued by the state. This is the document."

John gave the document to Darry. The more words that Darry read on that paper, the angrier he got.

"You're not taking them away! You can't! I won't let you!"

"I'm sorry Darrel but there's nothing we can do except take them to a boys home."

Darry thought he'd start to bawl at any moment. He left Linda and John at the door and went into Pony and Soda's room.

As he walked into the room, he saw Soda and Pony sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't lose them. They were his brothers, his family. The two people he loved more than anything in the world.

He walked over to where Soda was sleeping with his arm around Pony.

"Soda wake up. C'mon little buddy wake up. There's something important I need to tell you."

Soda started to move a little. He was soon lying on his back facing Darry.

"What's the matter?"

"Soda… I… They're taking you and Pony away."

Darry couldn't take it. He couldn't tell Soda and Pony, yet let them go with two people who he had just met and didn't care that they were taking away something too precious and important to Darry.

"What! Who? Darry I'm not leaving. And neither is Pony. They can't take us away Darry they can't!"

Soda started crying too and soon him and Darry were holding each other for dear life.

"Please Darry, don't let them. Please…"

"I'm sorry Soda. I'm sorry…"

Soon Pony started to wake up. He sat up and saw his two brothers crying and hugging.

"What's going on?"

Darry and Soda didn't even dare to let go of each other.

"They're taking you and Soda away Pony. The state is. I'm sorry ."

Pony felt tears burning his eyes. They're taking him away? Why? Darry's a fine guardian. _But he's my brother. They can't. No. I'm not leaving… _thought Ponyboy.

"Darry, you gotta stop them! Please don't let them take me and Soda. I don't wanna go…"

Soon Ponyboy joined in the crying and hugging.

"I love you guys so much. I'm sorry."

"I love you too Darry."

"Soda… Little buddy…"

Darry squeezed his brothers even harder than he did before.

"Darry… I'm sorry for always getting you scared. I've done things I shouldn't have… Like running away with Johnny… and… and fighting in the rumble when I was sick… I love you too."

"It's okay Pony. I'm sorry I always yelled at you but you did have me scared to death, baby. But forget about that now."

After waiting for a half-hour, Linda and John came into the house to see what was going on. They found the boys in a bedroom hugging and crying.

"I'm sorry to interrupt boys, but we need you two to pack your things," said Linda in a kind, gentle voice.

"You can't do this. I'm not leaving. Please Darry don't make them," pleaded Soda with tears streaking his eyes. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't. He was hoping that at least Pony wouldn't be taken away from him at the home. But Soda couldn't leave his big brother. They needed each other. They didn't have parents. They only had the gang and each other.

"I'm sorry boys. But the state has issued a document saying that we must take you boys. There's nothing we can do about it. Darrel can still come and visit you. We'll give him the address of the home."

The brothers let go of each other. They wiped the tears away from their eyes and soon Pony and Soda were packing their things.

The social workers gave Darry the address of the boys home. It was all a disappointment. The home was in Oklahoma City which is pretty far away from Tulsa.

A couple of minutes later, Linda and John were ushering Pony and Soda out of their home. The home that they might never sleep, see, or be in again. Darry watched from the doorsteps as his brothers were just being taken away.

"WAIT!" yelled Ponyboy through his new set of tears. He dropped his things and ran over to Darry giving him the last hug that he may ever give his brother.

"Why can't you stop them, Darry? Why?"

"It's either you and Soda going to a boys home or me going to jail for keeping you here Pony."

Soda turned around and watched his brothers. Pony looked so vulnerable. Just like he did when the brothers found out their parents had died.

Darry looked up and motioned for Soda to join him and Pony. Soda did what Darry wanted him to do. Just like before, him, Pony and Darry were all hugging and crying.

The boys soon let go and Soda and Pony were gone in an instant…

…_And you're supposed to save me… _

**A/N:** REVIEWS PLEASE! This is dedicated to Faithers, my Outsiders buddy. YOU BETTER REVIEW!

**Song Credit: **The title of this story and the first and last sentences in italics are lyrics from the song "Beautiful Ways" by the Pat McGee Band.


End file.
